The present invention is directed to a surgical support system and more specifically to an adjustable support bar adapted to be adjustably secured to standard IV poles disposed on opposite sides of an operating table and accessories to assist in surgical procedures adapted to be detachably connected to the support bar.
During an operation the provision of an instrument tray is considered to be an absolute necessity. In the past, such instrument trays were generally supported by a separate roll around stand dedicated solely to the support of the instrument tray. Such a roll around support stand would generally interfere with other roll around devices such as IV poles and surgically related equipment, all of which must be brought into close proximity to the operating table. Such a roll around support stand for an instrument tray would generally only position the instrument tray at the side of the table or, at best, in a partially overlapping condition with respect to the operating table so that the instruments were not readily positioned adjacent the site of the operation for easy access.
In the past, when it was necessary to support a portion of the patient's body in an elevated position it was necessary to use cumbersome support racks adapted to be inserted beneath the patient or to secure an overhead type of support by means of a bracket to the side of the operating table. In both instances the support apparatus tended to interfere with the surgical procedure being carried out. Furthermore, such prior art support apparatus failed to provide the requisite degree of flexibility to handle different situations and a separate support apparatus was required for each different part of the anatomy.
Frequently during the course of an operation it is necessary to cover those portions of the body not being operated upon with one or more surgical drapes. Such drapes could not always rest completely on the body and it was necessary to suspend some portion of the drape above the body of the patient. Once again, cumbersome support devices were used for holding the drape above the body of the patient such as a framework adapted to rest on the table and extend over the body of the patient. Other jury rigged arrangements involved tying the ends of the drape to IV poles disposed adjacent the operating table or to any other convenient type of support which happened to be nearby. However, such an arrangement allows the drapes to sag and to be easily displaced. Also during the course of an operation it was frequently necessary to take X-rays of the patient while the patient was on the operating table. Accordingly it was necessary to shield operating room personnel from undue exposure to radiation. X-Ray shields were generally worn in the form of lead aprons for absorbing the X-rays. However, the anesthesiologist at the head of the patient was frequently required to turn around to operate equipment and was not fully protected by an apron under such circumstances.